1. Field
Various embodiments of the invention relate to a lens barrel assembly and a photographing apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a lens barrel assembly having improved shock resistance and a photographing apparatus having the same.
2. Related Art
A lens barrel assembly installed in a photographing apparatus, such as a digital camera, a camcorder, or the like, adjusts a gap between lens groups to achieve an optical system having various focal lengths. Since the optical system of a camera may be converted into a wide-angle lens or a telephoto lens by using the lens barrel assembly, a user may take photographs with various viewing angles while standing still at the same spot. To do so, the lens barrel assembly includes a lens barrel, which supports a lens group, and a cam barrel, which supports the lens barrel, to move the lens barrel in an optical axis direction.
Since positions of the lens barrel and the cam barrel are not fixed but are supported to be relatively movable, the lens barrel assembly is weak to external shock. For example, the user may inadvertently drop the lens barrel assembly or a photographing apparatus having the lens barrel assembly. In this case, shock is applied to the lens barrel, which is exposed to the outside, and thus the lens barrel is forcibly inserted into the cam barrel. As a result, the lens barrel assembly does not operate normally or a moving pin connecting the lens barrel and the cam barrel to each other is damaged.